


Humanformers, Transform and Roll Out!

by Jez



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Humanformers, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jez/pseuds/Jez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Bumblebee, the new junior detective in the Iacon Police Station and discover what happens when you put in the same building a bunch of transforming morons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanformers, Transform and Roll Out!

Iacon Police Station

The day was today. After all those years of training and sacrifice, finally, Bumblebee was going to become a Junior Detective at the Iacon Police Department. While he did enjoy his days as police officer; he knew he was ready for more and today he was going to demonstrate it. He entered the building after he combed his hair in front of a glass door. At the lobby, there was one enormous photograph of a man with many insignias on his vest. Under the portrait, there was a plaque.  
“Captain Prima…” He read out loud. “Warrior of Light. Let his life inspire order and peace. ‘TILL ALL ARE ONE.”  
“Very inspiring, isn’t it?” A calm voice said behind him.  
“Eh?” Bumblebee turned around and saw a young man around his age but quite taller than him, standing behind with an enormous smile. “Oh, sorry, I… I tend to read aloud for some reason.”  
“Don’t worry, you must be the new guy, right? Bumblebee?” The other nodded. “I am Bluestreak, Junior Detective. Nice to meet you.”  
“Hi!” Bumblebee smiled at Bluestreak. “My name is… well, you already know, but you can call me B.”  
“Bee? Like… the insect?” The detective gave Bumblebee a handshake.  
“More like the letter, but it doesn’t matter.”  
“Cool! Now, do you want me to take you to the Boss’ office?” The detective offered.  
“Yes, please. This place is enormous.”

***

Bumblebee and Bluestreak remained outside the captain’s office, waiting for another member of the force to leave. After a couple of minutes, a young officer came out.  
“I’m glad you are recovering well, Arcee, when are we having you back?” Captain Optimus Prime escorted the woman outside.  
“The doctor is checking me next Friday, if everything goes well, I’m back by Monday.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes sir, I am ready. Also, Jazz has told me that my sniper rifle misses me.” She smiled.  
“Very well. See you soon, and take care.”  
“You too, sir.” The lady with baby blue and pink hair left, not without waving her hand to Bluestreak.  
“Bluestreak, how can I help you?”  
“Morning sir, this is Bumblebee.”  
“Nice to meet you Bumblebee, please come and take a seat.” “I have read your curriculum, Bumblebee. It is quite impressive, I am sure you will be a great addition to the team.”  
“Thank you sir, I am honored with the opportunity of joining your team.” Bumblebee looked around the neat office, everything was in place and even the pictures and awards were hanged harmoniously. He suddenly noticed that most of the pictures were of the captain during his years at the army, always beside a female soldier. The mystery of who was the woman soon got solve when he saw a picture of their wedding.  
“As Junior Detective, your direct superior is going to be Sergeant Prowl. Sometimes you may also help Jazz during special missions.” The blue haired captain explained.  
“Special missions…?”  
“Search and rescue of hostages, negotiations, and things like that.” Optimus explained. “For the mean time, please ask Bluestreak to guide you around, meet the team, get to know the installations, make yourself at home.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Have a great first day, kid.”

***

“And… this is the rec room. Let me introduce you to some people.” Bluestreak guided ‘B’ through the place. There was a pool table at the center, a little store and vending machines at the end of the room and several tables. They walked toward two men that were drinking a beverage that resembled sports drinks. “Brother, Jazz, this is Bumblebee, the new Junior Detective.”  
“Heya.” The smaller man waved.  
“Good morning.” The other said.  
“B, this is my oldest brother Sergeant Prowl, and this is Jazz our Criminal Profiler.” Prowl was wearing the same attire as the captain, black vest, pants, tie and a white shirt. His hair was black and was wearing a pair of glasses that made him look way older. Jazz on the other hand was dressed the same but for the fact that he was not wearing a vest, his shirt was not completely buttoned and his tie was loose. He had a baby blue visor and a pair of headphones covering his ears completely. His hair was also black had long dreadlocks. Bumblebee could not help but see for a long time the hairstyle of the profiler.  
“Is there a problem, squirt?” Jazz frowned.  
“Oh, no, sir, I just…” Bumblebee mumbled and punished himself mentally for staring. Jazz smiled.  
“Ah’m kidding! These are real, wanna touch them?” Prowl rolled his eyes and sipped from one of the three glasses on the table.  
“Uh… No thanks, sir.”  
“Call me Jazz!” He took Prowl by the shoulders and shook him. “And this handsome guy is Prowler.”  
“Prowl, my name is Prowl.” The Sergeant pushed Jazz. “Don’t you dare calling me Prowler, kid. One moron doing it is enough.”  
“I wasn’t planning to…”  
Suddenly, the doors of the rec room opened violently and a woman of long and straight hair, wearing a lab coat stormed in. Unlike the other members, she used a blue ribbon instead of a tie. She was yelling by herself, probably she had a freehand phone, Bumblebee thought.  
“What do you mean you can’t bring me my buffers?! You fragging promised me to deliver to them YESTERDAY! This is why I pay more? So you can slag off?! Well, FRAG YOU, GLITCH HEAD!”  
“Uh… that’s the Forensics Investigator, Solus Prime.” Bluestreak whispered.  
“Prime? You mean she is…”  
“Captain’s sister.” Blue explained.  
“Hey, Swifty, chillax!” Jazz shouted at the woman. Solus finished the call and walked toward the table.  
“Hey guys, what are we drinking?” She took Prowl’s glass and drank.  
“You know I bring an extra glass so you don’t have to take mine!” Prowl scolded.  
“Awww! But how else would I indirect kiss you, Prowl!” She nuzzled Prowl’s head and gave the glass to Jazz who took a sip too.  
“Hey!”  
“You know you like it, Prowler!” Jazz sang.  
“Professor Prime, let me introduce you to Bumblebee.” Bluestreak interrupted.  
“Oh, hi, Bumblebee, I infer you are the new detective, right?” “I am Solus Prime, from forensics.”  
“She is also the one who updates our weapons.” Prowl explained.  
“Nice to meet you. You can call me B.” The smallest detective smiled at the scientist.  
“And you can call her Swift.” Jazz said.  
“Swift?”  
“You know, like the swift pain you receive before you fall dead, after a few seconds of making her angry.” Jazz motioned his hands as if cracking someone’s head.  
“Ignore them, Bee. I may have my temper but I have never killed any innocent people.”  
“That we know about…” Solus hit Jazz with the elbow.  
“Anyway… when are you commissioned to get your T-cog? I can make a room to do it today, as some son of Unicron messed up my order of PCR buffers.”  
“T-today? YES! My own T-cog!”  
“I will take that as a yes.” Solus giggled at Bumblebee’s excitement.  
“Meet me at Ratchet’s med-station. We will perform the surgery at four, ok?”  
“I have training with Ironhide at the range by that hour; can you take Bumblebee to his appointment, Jazz?” Bluestreak asked.  
“Sure thing!” Jazz stood. “Actually, I was going to suggest that I take the lead of this tour, if you don’t mind.”  
“As you wish, sir.”  
“’common, Bee.” Jazz took the younger man by the wrist and guide him out of the room. “Bet you haven’t seen the weapons’ locker room! That’s the coolest place in here!”

***  
Certainly, time ran fast with Jazz. It was like excitement never ran out with the profiler. He had explained to Bumblebee a lot of things, not only about the station but about the personal matters of the members of the team. He explained how Captain Optimus met Captain Elita One, his wife; Solus lived with them after she lost her house in Altihex after a terrorist attack; Blue and Prowl had another brother that worked with him during special missions, and many other things. He also remembered to warn, Bumblebee, Doctor Ratchet could be a pain in the ass.  
“Hey Hatchet! Here comes another one for you to slice open!” Jazz sang as he pushed B inside the med bay.  
“Good day, Dr. Ratchet.” Bumblebee saluted.  
“Good morning, you must be Bumblebee.” The doctor answered without even looking at the young detective.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Professor Prime is sterilizing the instruments, when she is done we will begin.” As if summoned, Solus stuck her head inside the room.  
“Hey Bee! Excited?” She entered shacking Jazz in the process.  
“Yes, ma’am!”  
“Awww, don’t ma’am me… It makes me feel old…”  
“Sorry. I didn’t want to sound disrespectful.” Bee lowered his head.  
“I appreciate that, but you can call me Solus, or Swift as Jazz told you. Also, you don’t have to call me Professor, we are friends now.”  
“Swift, tell him how you invented the T-cog!” Jazz explained.  
“It is a long story… he doesn’t want to hear it…” She walked away to wash her hands beside Ratchet who had started way before her.  
“What makes you think that?” Ratchet started. “Everyone wants to know how you opened up your brother and shoved that thing inside him, to give it a test run!”  
“How many times do I have to tell you?! Amalgamous was okay with it!” She hit the doctor with her hips. “Besides, it worked pretty damn well for something created by a bunch of middle scholars!”  
“You were in middle school when you created the T-cog?!”  
“Well, I didn’t do it alone. It was an invention of my brothers Micronus, Nexus and mine.”  
“Wow… your family must be proud.” Bee mumbled astonished.  
“Not really, there’s nothing special about it, we are born either crazy scientists or crazy militants.”  
“And you are the awful combination of both.” Ratchet could not keep his mouth shut. “The worst of both worlds!”  
“I’m married to science, thank you very much. I just know how to fight because Prima and Megatronus keep pushing it.”  
“Whatever makes you sleep at night…” Both put on gloves and washed once more. After a while, they got close to Bumblebee who had already changed his clothes with a robe. Ratchet took a syringe and injected him close to the diaphragm.  
“Aren’t you going to use general anesthesia?” Be asked as Ratchet took a scalpel and got closer.  
“It is not necessary, Bee.” Solus explained. “Of course, you don’t need to watch, Jazz can tell you that time the twins almost got fired after they prank Prowl.”  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind watching.” Ratchet poked Bee and finally looked at him in the eye.  
“Did you feel it?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Very well, I will start.” Ratchet started the incision.  
“If you feel uncomfortable, please tell us.” Solus smiled at the patient.  
“I wouldn’t mind a burger and some fries.” Jazz said, to dissuade Bee’s attention from the procedure.  
“Why are you here, moron?” The doctor mused.  
“Just giving, my friend, Bee some moral support.”  
“While Ratchet does his thing I will explain you how this works, okay?” Solus took the cog at showed it to the detective. “The T-cog has nanites that will permit you to transform your outer body into an inorganic form. You will have a armor mode, also known as robot mode, and a alternate mode such as a car, a plane or whatever vehicle your body can adjust. Transformations can hurt, but you will get used to it.”  
“All yours, Prime.” Ratchet interrupted. Solus put the T-cog inside Bumblebee, severed some veins and connected them to the device. Soon, the nanites started working and the bleeding stopped. Ratchet then closed the opening just by stapling the skin.  
“Eh… why don’t you just stitch me up?”  
“The nanites will heal the wound and use the staples as resources, it won’t take long. You will be up in less than an hour and get out of here as nothing had happened.”  
“When can I try it? I mean, when can I transform in robot mode? And when will I choose my alt mode?”  
“Tomorrow Ratchet and Ironhide will take you to run some tests. For now, you must rest as if you had a race tomorrow and drink a lot of energon.”  
“Energon? But… that’s the stuff we use as fuel. We use it in machines!”  
“Well, now you are part machine. Don’t worry, it tastes really good. It will be like drinking soda.”  
“Yummy blue fluorescent soda!” Jazz laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Next on Humanformers, Transform and Roll Out!:
> 
> Bee is ready to try his new T-Cog!  
> Ratchet finally use his wrench as only he knows how to use it!  
> The Primes have some terrible news!


End file.
